Reconciliation
by CaelynAilene
Summary: Two sisters separated for years by family tradition, beliefs, and war. What happens when they unexpectedly end up in the same place?
1. Sisters meet again

**A/N This oneshot is an offshoot from my story Two Paths Diverged, it could fit in either chapter 5 or 7, here's what happened when Andromeda and Narcissa meet for the first time in decades. This may become more than a oneshot at some point in the future but no guarantees. Enjoy and as always reviews are welcome and appreciated**

"Andromeda?" she whispered.

Draco stood taking a step between the two women.

Andromeda stood and spoke stiffly, "Narcissa."

The sisters stood staring, Draco waited nervously to see what they would do, looking rapidly back and forth between them. He stopped when he saw tears form in his mother's eyes.

"Andi… oh Andi...I...I." Her hands flew to her face to hide.

"You what Cissy?"

The blond's hands dropped back to her sides, eyes widened at the sound of her sister using her nickname, she took a step forward and stopped, "I'm so sorry."

Draco looked again at each woman and then said to the room "I'm going to go see if Harry found that toy broom for Teddy," as he walked quickly to the door.

Narcissa stepped forward once again, "I've missed you so much for so long Andi."

"Oh really?" Andromeda snapped, "And I'm supposed to believe that? You never once tried to contact me. You never reached out to me when I got married, when I had a child, when my daughter got married, when my grandson was born, when my husband was killed, when my daugher and her husband were killed by our dear sister. The war has been over for more than a year and I've not heard a word from you. The last time I talked to you was on the Hogwarts Express on the way home for the last time. I can understand why you never tried while you were still at home that summer but once you went back to school you could have sent me an owl. Once you were married you could have Flooed me. At any point in the last two decades you could have tried at least once to contact me."

Narcissa nearly collapsed to the floor under the tirade from her sister, tears streaming down her face.

"And yet," Andromeda's voice softened a bit, "Draco tells me you told him stories of our childhood together as bedtime stories and I know that has to mean something, but I'm not sure it means enough."

Narcissa waited to see if her sister would say more before replying, "I wrote to you. I wrote almost every day for the first two weeks back at school but I never heard from you. I tried again after Lucius and I were married, I sent owls, I even tried sending one of the house elves but I never heard back from you. I thought you'd decided to disown me as mother and father had you."

Andromeda scoffed, "You wrote to me? Then why did I never receive any letters?"

"I don't know. Someone must have intercepted them but I did write. I can show you the memories in a Pensieve, I'll take veritaserum, Draco might have some around he's been working on his potions all summer or I can go get some from the local apothecary. Or...Wait I know. Please stay here, I'll be right back." She turned and rushed to the Floo, tossing in a handful of powder and disappearing into the green flames, less than two minutes later she stepped back out with a book in her hand. "Here take this, read it please."

"What is it?" Andromeda took it carefully in her hand as if expecting to be cursed.

"A journal, letters to you really, though I daren't use your name so they're all addressed to M-31."

Andromeda's eyes watered, "You remembered?"

"How could I forget? I've often thought our little exploration into Muggle science and astronomy was the first step in your move away from the family. You're love for Ted must have been something really special to leave behind all you knew."

"He was my world. I knew I'd lose Mother and Father and even Bella, though I never expected to lose you, but I wouldn't trade my time with Ted or my Nymphadora for anything."

"And now you're a grandma?"

"Yes, Teddy is all I have left."

"You have me, if you want me. I won't pressure you, read that journal and then we can talk if you want," Narcissa walked to look out a back window, "The boys seem to be getting along, if you decide you don't want to reconnect with me I hope you will at least stay in touch with Draco. I think he could use someone like you in his life right now. He's been so strained since the war, he's not happy at the Manor anymore, for that matter I'm not so happy there anymore. I'm thinking of redecorating. It is rather drab and dreary. It needs lightening up, removal of some of the dark things or relocation of them anyway, maybe I can put them all in Lucius's personal study."

"Cissy stop," Andromeda injected, "You're babbling on and on. I'll read this but I won't promise anything other than that I will stay in contact with Draco so long as he wants to and doesn't start behaving like his father."

"I don't think that's a concern, he can't even stand to be in the same room as Lucius anymore. Lucius has been rumbling about disowning him and at this point I wonder if that would even bother Draco, however I've told him if he does I'll be leaving as well and taking all of the Black family inheritance with me. Actually would you let me set up an account at Gringotts for Teddy. I'm sure his parents left him what they had but you and he should have some of the Black money to help with his needs through the years, especially once he goes to Hogwarts."

"You would do that? Can you do that?"

"Yes I would do that, and why wouldn't I be able to do that. The money is mine now, it's more than I would ever need, more than Draco would need and he seems to be on a path that's leading him to take care of himself and not fall back on family money."

"I...thank you Cissy, but what will Lucius say?"

Narcissa laughed, "Lucius has no say, the Black family vaults have my name and my name alone on them, besides if he gets angry and mouthy over it I'll just leave."

"You'd leave him? Really? Don't you love him?"

"Andi, you have to know you're the only one of the three of us that married for love. Bella married for power and thought he was from a Pureblood family our parents never quite liked him but he was a suitable match so when she insisted the agreed. You ran off and married for love, then Mother and Father married me off to Lucius to save the family name."

"Why did you go along with it?"

"I was never as strong as you or Bella, not when it came to our parents that is. I did come to care for him through the years though I never quite understood his devotion to the Dark Lord but that was something else I just couldn't actively fight against."

"You did you're stay quiet and stay out of the way thing you always did when Mother or Father were arguing with Bella or me right?"

"Yes," she half laughed.

"Harry told me you saved his life."

"That was purely selfish. It was the only way I was going to find Draco. I don't know how I would live without my son. He is my world."

"That I can understand. Teddy is the reason I get up every morning. If it weren't for him, I don't know what my life would have been after losing everyone else I loved."

"I can never apologize enough for not being there for you."

Harry knocked as he came in the door, "I'm sorry for interrupting but Dromeda I think it's time for Teddy's nap. He's getting quite tired and cranky. Draco has him distracted but it won't last."

Andromeda nodded, "Well then let's get him and go."

"Wait, just for a second please," Narcissa said, "Do you have an owl?"

"No."

"Then I have an idea, it will only take a moment, no longer than it will take for Mr. Potter to go get your grandson."

"All right."

"Tippy," Narcissa called and seconds later a smaller than normal house elf clad in a flowered dish towel popped into the room, "Tippy this is my sister Andromeda, should she call for you, please go directly to her house," she then turned to her sister, "You can call her to send me a letter if you need or if you simply need some help with Teddy or the house. Tippy is a wonderful cook and housekeeper."

The elf beamed in delight, "Mistress Narcissa is too kind to Tippy."

"That is very thoughtful of you Cissy. I'll...I'll be in touch," she said as Teddy launched himself into her arms when Harry brought him through the door.

"It was good to see you Andi."

"Yes it, it was."


	2. Thinking back

M-31

The name echoed through Andromeda's head as she and Hardy returned to her cottage and put young Teddy down for a nap. After Harry left she sat in her favorite arm chair near the fireplace with the book Narcissa had pressed into her hands just thinking back.

" _Cissy, come here," Andi whispered from the door._

 _Narcissa stretched and moaned lightly before swinging her feet over to the steps at the edge of her opulent canopy bed. Her nightgown rustled just a bit as she ran on tiptoes across the carpet following her sister down the hall and out window, looking over her shoulder several times as they stole into the labyrinth of which her mother was so proud. They didn't stop until the reached the center, a surprisingly large flat space of grass. The girls tumbled to the ground carefully so as not to get grass stains on their white nighties._

" _What did you find Andi?"_

 _The older girl held up a book and a strange contraption on which she pressed a button and light shone from the end as if she had cast Lumos._

" _Muggles call this a torch. It runs on something called batteries. Don't ask where or how I got it and never let on to Mother and Father than you've seen it. I just didn't want to use my wand."_

" _Andi you know we won't get caught with underage magic, they'll just assume Mum and Dad are doing the magic. Even if someone did catch us no one would dare say anything against our family."_

" _I know Cissy, but still. Mother and especially Father would be right mad if we got in trouble."_

 _The small blond head bobbed as she acknowledged that her sister was most definitely right about their parents. It would be worse though if their parents caught them with Muggle things so they had to be quiet and get back to bed before their absence was noted._

" _What's the book?"_

" _I got it from a Muggleborn in my year. It's all about the stars. Muggles have names for them."_

" _I know that," Narcissa replied, "that's why we wanted to get the book. You and Siri and Reg are all named for stars or something right."_

" _Naming children after celestial bodies is a Black Family tradition," Andromeda recited._

 _Narcissa's lower lip jutted forth, "I still don't know why you got the special name. Why not Bella or me?"_

" _Father got to name Bella as she was the firstborn."_

" _But why?" Narcissa whined._

 _Andromeda shook her head, "Cis, you know why Father is the man of the house so he got to name the first child."_

" _That's just stupid. I'm not letting the man I marry name our first child without my approval!"_

" _Neither would I, but in that case we both better pick our own husbands because you know anyone Mother and Father match us with will adhere to the old ways."_

 _Narcissa shuddered at that thought, "Show me the book. Did you find your name?"_

 _Andi nodded, "I'm not just a star but a whole galaxy!" she whispered excitedly._

" _A galaxy?" Narcissa's eyes widened at the thought, "What about Siri and Reg?"_

" _They're just stars," Andi bragged, "Siri is the Dog star even."_

" _Eww," Narcissa giggled, "Maybe we should bark at him next time we see him."_

" _Well the book does say it's the brightest star in the sky," Andi added kindly._

" _Siri? Bright?" Narcissa's eyes again widened, this time with disbelief, "He's a Gryffindor."_

" _Well yeah," Andi giggled too, "but what's even funnier is Reg's star is called the heart of the Lion."_

 _Narcissa fell back with one hand over her mouth and the other holding her stomach. She rolled back and forth giggling. Finally she calmed then pointed to the sky._

" _Where's your galaxy? Show me please. I want to be able to look up at the sky and see it and remember you when you go off someday for a job or to get married."_

" _A job?" Andi laughed ruefully, Black women did not work. She lay back next to her sister and grabbed her hand moving it in the sky, "the Andromeda galaxy also known as the M-31 galaxy-"_

" _M-31, what kind of ridiculous name is that?"_

" _It's short for Messier 31, and I don't know exactly why it's a Muggle name. But we live in the Milky Way galaxy."_

" _Milky Way? That just sounds wrong, why would the silly Muggles name the place we live the Milky Way."_

" _I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with the way the stars of our galaxy appear in the sky, like spilled milk maybe. Anyway the Andromeda galaxy is a spiral galaxy. I don't really know what that means but it sounds really neat."_

" _It does," breathed Narcissa, "Is that it?"_

 _Andromeda moved her sister's hand just a bit more, "There that's it. Whenever you look up and see it you'll think of me and when I see it I'll think of you."_

Andromeda wondered just how many times her younger sister had looked at the sky and thought of her. She had stopped looking up many years ago, it simply hurt too much. Once again she looked at the book in her hands. The answers she was seeking might just be held between its covers but she wasn't sure she was brave enough to look. Still the thought of being loved again, being loved still by someone other than her grandson was a pull she couldn't resist. Finally she opened to the first page.

 **A/N so the muse struck this morning for a continuation of this story. I have no idea how long it will end up being or how often I will update but I had to go with the muse. I do know next time will be at least one journal entry if not more, just have to find time to write it. Enjoy and as always reviews are welcomed and appreciated, they are food for my muse.**


	3. First journal entries

M-31

It feels strange to write that but I know I can't say what I really want to say. I'll do my best to keep this with me at all times. I know the shrinking spell but I don't know yet how to make this look like any other book, to make the pages blank, or how to best transfigure it so it looks like something else and stays that way. You know transfiguration has never been my best subject, but now I have better incentive to learn. Thanks goodness I squeaked by the OWL to get into NEWT level, though I wouldn't put it past Druella to have greased the wheels. Hopefully soon I'll learn one of those and can better protect this, in the meantime it will stay shrunken in my inner robes pocket unless I'm writing in it.

Mother and Father have been so much different since you've gone. The wards on the house are so strong now I couldn't get out if I even tried, not that I do. I look at the stars from the window. I see you in the sky but I wish I could see you in person and talk to you. I knew I couldn't write from home though I tried asking Mippy to take a letter to you, really not a bright idea but I had to try. I'm sure she went right to Mother and Father, but they never said anything to me though every time I've tried to ask any of the elves to do anything outside the house they tell me they can't.

Mother did all of my school shopping herself, I wasn't allowed out of the house all summer. I'm not allowed to go to Hogsmeade this year either. I should be mad at you, it's all because of you that my life has become a virtual prison but I love you. I hope you're happy. One of us should be. You know Bella is happy with her match even if she doesn't love him. It helps that unlike more Pureblood men Rudolphus kowtows to her. She most definitely is in charge. It's rather scary really, she seems to get just a bit more off kilter each time I see her. Mother and Father are awaiting the day she announces that she's having an heir, but I wonder if that will ever happen. In front of them she plays the doting wife well but you can still see the truth, well if you want to see it and you know the parents don't want to. She is married to an acceptable match even if they don't seem to quite like him so they're happy.

Reg told me that his mother has blasted you off the Black family tapestry along with his brother. I never talk to Siri since he's not in our House but we do exchange glances across the Great Hall occasionally. He looks like he feels sorry for me, or maybe he's looking at Reg.

Have to go, time to head to Potions, so tired of old Slughorn and I can't wait until the day I can get out of her except that I have more freedom here even in the castle than I do at home now. I miss you.

Cissa

M-31

If I saw you right now I'd hex you. I'm so angry I could spit, and yes I'm well aware that ladies do not spit. While Bella made an acceptable choice in her spouse all on her own, you did not and so I don't get a choice. I don't even get the chance to try to find my own acceptable husband. They haven't said so much in actual words but the cheerful letter informing me that I may once again visit Hogsmeade so long as I am accompanied by Slytherin prefect Lucius Malfoy made it perfectly clear.

He has since taken to sitting next to me at every meal and attempting to ingratiate himself to me. Even more unfortunately he is followed by Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. I'm surrounded by idiotic males. Nott is at least intelligent as is Lucius but the other two, I pity the poor girls they end up married to. Though it will probably someone just as dumb as they are.

Lucius isn't even bad looking. I actually rather like his hair, and may have even had a passing thought or two about him in the past but to be forced to be with him just makes me so angry. I know that had we been born a century ago we would have had no choice in our marital partner, but I also think having been raised knowing that your spouse would be selected by your parents would be different than where we are today. I always thought I'd be able to pick my own husband.

Some days I just hate you!

M-31

I don't really hate you you know, I love you so much and it hurts that I can't find a way to see you or talk to you. I've tried sending owls but they keep being returned. I guess you don't want to hear from me, or maybe you're just rejecting anything that comes from the family. I suppose I could ask Reg to send a letter for me, or see if he could have Sirius send one but I'm afraid to try. Afraid to find out that you really don't want to talk to me anymore. Afraid that I have no one I can really talk to, no one I can really rely on, no one who really loves me. I miss you so bloody much!

 **A/N and so the story continues, when the muse strikes I'll keep writing on this one and update when I can so long as it's not distracting me from my regular update schedule for Two Paths Diverged and Two Headed Coin (I seem to have a thing for the number two). Hope you enjoy, feel free to review, reviews are inspiration**


	4. Chaperon or no Hogsmeade

**A/N Short chapter but it seemed to come to a natural end. For some reason this is the story that is resonating with me most right now and I just keep going. Still not quite sure where it's all going though I do have some ideas. Thanks to all who are reading. Please remember reviews are always welcome!**

M-31

Life continues on here at Hogwarts. I skipped the first Hogsmeade trip just did not want to spend the whole time with Lucius. He must be smarter than I thought because he suggested next time I ask some of the girls to come with me and he'd bring his flunkies, my word not his, we could all go the same places and that way we'd be meeting my parents' requirements but I might enjoy myself more. Maybe he's just trying to ingratiate himself to me, he could change completely after we're married. I'm sure Mother and Father are just biding their time and will announce it by the end of this school year so we can be married as soon as we cross back over the lake in the boats next year. It could also be that they're bargaining for my dowry. Because of you I could quite easily be seen as damaged goods, but while the Malfoy name is good their fortune has nothing on ours and they don't nearly as far back on the Sacred Twenty Eight so no matter what getting me hitched to Lucius is a coup for them.

I never speak to Bella anymore, not that I ever really did. Neither of us did. We were a pair and she was just there. I think that's why Mother and Father are so worried about me, I've always been more like you, though never as outspoken as you. That and your strength are the two things you've always had in common with Bella. You're both very much your own woman where I have always and still feel like a little girl living in the shadows of my bigger sisters, well the shadow and the stain now.

I better go, need to put in an appearance in the common room.

M-31

Well that trip to Hogsmeade went better than I expected. Lucius stayed out of the way. He and his cronies either went in the shops we went to or they stayed outside and insulted the people that walked by. You know I was never sure how to feel about Muggles and Muggleborns before you ran off with Ted but now I'm even more confused. From what our parents and grandparents say they're horrible awful people lower than the worst wizard, lower than a house elf, but the Muggleborns I've been in class with from other houses manage just fine. They learn the spells and potions just as well as any of us Purebloods or the Halfbloods. Some of them are smarted than some of us. Though honestly it wouldn't take much to be smarter than Crabbe or Goyle. I really pity the poor girls stuck marrying them.

If Muggleborns are supposed to be worth so much less why is it they can be smarter than some of the purebloods? Why is there are those like you that marry the Muggleborns? And at what point are the descendants of muggleborns or halfbloods considered pureblood? Are they never? If we went back on our family tree would we find a halfblood or muggle born somewhere? Did magic begin at the beginning of time and the beginning of humans? OR did it develop over time? Are we all descendants of some muggle way back in time? If that's true how are we better? We learned in Advanced Care of Magical Creatures that when you breed kneazles that are brothers and sisters or even cousins that you start to get animals that are imperfect. They might have physical deformities or mental ones. Is that what's wrong with Crabbe and Goyle, too many purebloods intermarrying, so that they're marrying their cousins? How close are we related to the Malfoys? If I have a child with Lucius will there be something wrong with it? Is that where squibs come from? If Muggles can have magical children and muggleborns have magical children then where do Squibs come from?

All of this makes my head hurt. I wonder if there are books on breeding in the library that might make this more clear. I'll have to ask Professor Kettleburn or Madame Ursten. Though perhaps I should wait until I come back from Christmas break. I can't take those books home with me anyway. I suppose I could look in our library at home or ask Aunt Walburga. I can always say I'm interested in breeding Kneazles for show, that's an appropriate activity for a Pureblood lady.


	5. Betrothed

M-31

Well it's official. I still have a year and a half left of school but as Lucius only has until the end of this year our parents have announced our betrothal. We spent quite a bit of time together over the holiday. There are times I think I could really like him. We do have some common interests and we can be having a perfectly pleasant conversation and somehow it turns. He'll start talking about the Dark Lord, or filthy Mudbloods, or being a Death Eater, which seems to be his sole ambition save for taking over the family estates. He just wants to be the spoiled rich boy. The Pureblood society man. I don't know what I'm going to do.

I suppose I have a year and half to find someone else like you did. Well really only a year as he'll still be at Hogwarts until this June and to be quite honest there really aren't any boys in Slytherin that I want to be attached to for life. I suppose I need to keep an eye on Purebloods in Ravenclaw as they'd be the most appropriate, though Hufflepuff would work as well, obviously Gryffindor will be a last resort, though someone that brave might be the best for standing up to Mother and Father and I know that there are Purebloods there. Maybe I need to visit Aunt Walburga and look at the tapestry, I might be able to find someone not to closely related to us, not that that bothers Mother and Father but it gives me the shivers, but someone that would be appropriate.

M-31

It's been months since I last wrote. School took up almost every last second of my time second term but you know how that is. Then summer, Mother and Father kept a close eye on me the entire time. I'm sure they had some sort of watching spell on my room, or were making the house elves check in and make reports. I didn't dare take this out and try writing.

I managed to escape a few times, off to a friend's house and I've to Aunt Walburga's, always chaperoned. Lucid went with me to the Black family home. It was what I thought was a brilliant idea. I'd take him along to see the tapestry. He could go home and report that our family was worthy reading his parents fears and hopefully showing our parents that I'm doing exactly as they wish and of my own volition.

It was fine when we first got there. Aunt W fawned over Lucius, he's perfect in her eyes. His little hints dropped about the Dark Lord and cleansing wizarding society thrilled her and made me sick to my stomach, though I managed not to show a sign of how I felt. Then we went to look at the tapestry. What a mistake! You're gone, just in case you hadn't guessed or assumed I'm telling you now, you're gone. Ol' W blasted you right off.

I have no idea how I managed to not cry then and there but somehow. The whole walk back to apparition point and while we sat at dinner that evening Lucius went OK and on about how impressive the yesterday was, an amazing recording of the finest of wizarding society, how wonderful it will be for our children to be on that wall, and be able to show them or history. All I could think about was how unforgiving this family that if supposed to be so much better than others is.

Merlin I miss you!


	6. Seventh year

M-31

Seventh year, no time to write, so little free time, why am I studying so hard, what's the point of stellar grades to run a house

M-31

Lucius came to meet me in Hogsmeade. It was actually a nice afternoon, maybe because it was a break from the books. No other prospects sight. No way I can run away, where would I run to? Maybe if I knew where you are…

M-31

Back from Christmas break. Mother and Father the a huge ball as an engagement party. Now Mother has started on plans for the wedding. A proper Pureblood ceremony she assures me.

Lucius is supposed to be working with father on the family accounts but I think he spends most of his time with his Death Eater buddies.

He left quite a following here. Now they look to me to lead them. They know we're engaged and they know if Bella's devotion to the cause.

Did you know? Bellatrix and Rodolphus are leaders in the cult that has arisen. I'm not sure if I should be worried that something is actually come off all of this or believe that they're all just a gang. Only time will tell but I hope someone gets smart.

M-31

Commencement Day, how I wish you were here.


	7. Married

**A/N just a quick note to thank any and all readers, please know that reviews are always welcomed and appreciated, feedback would be great, is there any specific event from either war or from the time between you'd like to see Narcissa's perspecitve? Anything from Draco's childhood you'd like to read about? Any other ideas, please feel free to let me know.**

M-31

Finally a moment alone, Father is out, Mother has company. That's why I slipped away to write actually. Not sure she even knew I was standing outside the door. Two old society matrons are here talking about children and grandchildren. I've of them asked about Bella and why she hasn't had children yet. Then one of them pointedly asked about mother's granddaughter.

You have a baby girl? I have a niece? And I'll probably never see her, just like I'll never see you again. I'm beginning to wonder why I continue writing.

Andi

What's the point in hiding I'm writing to anymore? Surely anyone who got a hold of this and read it would able to figure out who M-31 is, besides I'm married now. Mother and Father no longer keep constant watch over me and Lucius has other concerns.

I wish I could talk to you about married life. I suppose I could talk to Bella but I've never been close to her and it's obvious just from mere observation theirs is not a typical marriage.

It's not that married life is bad. We took a month long honeymoon and traveled Europe. Paris was lovely always, as was Venice, the castle of Romania were impressive especially considering so many of them were constructed by Muggles by hand.

Lucius was attentive and sweet. He spoiled me, buying me something from every city we visited.

A,

I just looked and it's been a year since I last bothered writing. I've been busy, ha, busy with all that society nonsense Mother was always forcing us to participate in. Now I do it to fill the time. It's really not all that bad, except what are we constantly having balls for? Only one in this past year could I tell you, that was for St. Mungo's which seems to constantly need upgrading.

Lucius is spends his days working on the family accounts, making "friends" at the Ministry, visiting with his Death Eater friends, and studying Dark Magic.

No baby for us yet, what's a marriage worth if I don't get a child out of it? I don't know what could possibly be wrong, but I hear it from Mother every time we go over to their house. I haven't told Lucius but I'm planning a trip to a healer to see if I can get some answers, of course it has to be done quietly, mustn't soil either family name with the shame of not being able to provide heirs.

A

My in-laws have moved out of the Manor, and we've moved in. I thought the home we grew up in was dismal, I was wrong. At least this place has nothing on Aunt W's. I spend most of my time redecorating as Lucius has given me carte blanche to do as I please with the house. Still no child, the healers I've seen can find nothing wrong with me, no reason I shouldn't be able to have a baby. It could be an issue with Lucius but I couldn't ask him to see a healer.

A

Another Christmas has come and gone, Mother and Father were tolerable other than pointed remarks about the lack of grandchildren. For the first time that I can remember Bellatrix and I commiserated as soon as they had left. I didn't realize that they had been trying and also failing to become pregnant. What does it say that you the only one not married to another Pureblood is the only one of the three of us to have children?

Though other Pureblood families have children seemingly with no problems whatsoever, obviously there are three of us, we have brother cousins. I don't know maybe we just need more time.

Andi,

And again the family shrinks. Sirius has run away to the Potters, and them being Muggle sympathizers, naturally he's been disowned and blasted off the tapestry. I always wondered how he ended up in Gryffindor while the rest of us were in Slytherin.

Well Siri may be gone but I'm beginning to see more and more of Reg. He comes over with Severus Snape and others to meet in Lucius's private office. Death Eater business, I try to stay out of it. I worry about what they're planning. If they get caught… and there's nothing I can do about it other than do my level best to keep myself safe and make plans for when we have a child and how to keep them safe.


	8. a baby

Andi,

I'm ecstatic and I'm terrified! I'm pregnant! It's taken six years, I thought this day would never come. I was despairing of ever being a mother. I spoke to Lucius about the possibility of adopting, there are Pureblood children who have lost their parents in the events of the past year. War they call it. Is this really war? Are wars always this cold and calculated? Not that everyone is so cold. No our dear sister is downright gleeful.

I've wanted a child for so long, but how can I truly be happy about being a child into this world the way it is right now? Is this any kind of world for a child to grow up in?

If your side wins my child could end up growing up without a father? If it side wins I could lose you permanently. I know I've lost you but you could end up dead. Listen to me your side, our side. Have I chosen a side without realizing it? I just want this to end. I want or world to be safe again.

A,

Bonus to being pregnant, Lucius no longer holds Death Eater meetings at the Manor. Yet he's still part of it all. He still worships the Dark Lord. If he's so concerned about my safety and the safety of our unborn child you'd think he'd step away.

It's too late for that. You don't change your mind when you're on this side. Reg was unsure, I think he got scared, I don't what happened but he's gone. No one has seen him in ages and no one seems to care. Aunt Walburga is convinced he's given his life in service of the Dark Lord and as sad as she is that her son is gone she's proud too, she brags about it while demeaning Siri for choosing the wrong side. "At least I had one loyal child"

This war has to end so my child doesn't grow up to be a part of it.

Andi,

He's here. My son. I have a son. Lucius has agreed to continue the celestial naming tradition so he is Draco. Mother and Father are thrilled as are Lucius's parents and yet no one is more devoted to the boy than Lucius himself. Every chance he gets, I find him holding Draco, telling him stories, casting charms to send faerie lights dancing in his room. Not than ever I wish this war would end and as much as I will always love you, I hope it's my side for the safety and security of son.

A,

A child, a mere child, a boy only a month younger than my Draco, that is who the Dark Lord searches for. He is sure it is the Potter boy.

Brief consideration was given to the Long bottom boy. And by brief I mean Bella was sent to play with them. They live, but what life? You're on the same side of the war, I'm sure you know. No one else knows this but I went to see them. I was at St. Mungo's visiting someone else and I went to see them. I pretended I'd gotten lost. I saw them. They're the ones that are lost, tortured until their minds broke and Bella loves it. She's been giggling and calling for weeks now.

A baby, he's only a year old and the Dark Lord is determined to kill him. A baby? There must be another way.


	9. War is over

Andi,

It's done. It's over. I can breathe easy that Draco can grow up a world without ear. My son will never have to kill or torture anyone. Lucius has talked his way out of charges. Bella was not so lucky. Is it awful that I feel better that our sister is locked away in Azkaban? Because I do, I never trusted her to be alone with Draco. Never once.

If only I could find a way now to contact you, but now is not the right time. You and your friends are no doubt celebrating the Dark Lord's defeat as well as mourning the loss of the Potters.

And Sirius. They day he betrayed the Potters but I don't believe that. I never him or heard his name. Lucius or Bella would have bragged endlessly if they'd managed to convince him to switch sides. It possible they didn't know but that seems highly unlikely. So Siri is also in Azkaban.

The Potter boy, no one seems to know what became of him other than he lived while the Dark Lord has disappeared. Finally I can relax, and yet I feel the utter need to learn every defensive spell I can. Offensive spells too, the war may be over but I will never let my son be in danger again if I help it in any way! I will protect him!

I revel in the idea that I can now watch Draco toddle through the house with no worries about who's behind the door or who might pop in. I can watch him fly his toy broom in the back garden. Lucius recently bought him a kneazle. Just a furry little ball of stripes, Draco chases it everywhere and calls it Neezie. Life is good again as I hope it is for you.

A,

Years, it's been years since I last wrote. If nearly forgotten about this old journal. During the war I kept it transfigured as a bobby pin, tucked in my hair. At some point after Draco was born and the war had ended, I took it out and dropped it in a lovely little jar with other regular pins. Just yesterday Draco was exploring my things. He'd turned out the jar of pins and brought me this one saying "Mum, this one's different." He has a strong recognition of magic.

I was able to distract him and put this aside until he went off to work with Lucius. Lucius has been teaching Draco all he can. I wonder if he's not pushing too hard. Oh I want Draco prepared to do his very best at Hogwarts, but he's five shouldn't he be allowed some time to be a child yet?

Hogwarts, your daughter is there now isn't she. What house is she in? Is she a Slytherin in the family tradition? Did she follow in her father's footsteps? He was in Hufflepuff right? Or is she a lion like our one lone family breakaway?

Speaking of Aunt Walburga is gone and apparently the house belongs to Sirius. She may have blasted him off the tapestry and disowned him in name but she must never have gotten around to changing her will. That leaves the house alone to must, mold, and collect dust. Kreacher rattling along in there with no one to serve. I asked Lucius about calling Kreacher to come work at the Manor, but he says we have enough house elves. He suggested we send Kreacher to Mother and Father, when I contacted them, said no as well so I guess he's doomed to spend eternity alone; or at least until either he or Sirius die.

What has happened to this family? Siri and Bellatrix in prison, Reg missing presumed dead, and you disowned. This leaves me to carry on the family Pureblood tradition. We have Draco but as of yet no other children and I wonder if there ever will be. In the meantime between Mother, Father, Lucius, and his parents Draco is being very informed in what it is to be a Pureblood. Time to get the males of this house to take a break, tea time.


	10. An orphan

Andi,

Mother is gone and I'm not sure how I feel about that. I loved her, she is my mother but yet I feel relief at no longer having her pressure me about how I'm raising my son. How did you feel when you knew she was out of your life? I know it's not the same, you knew she was still alive. Did you have any hope that something might someday change her mind and she'd talk to you again? Were you just so mad at her and Father for disowning you that you moved past it? Did you make a new family? Did Ted's family take you in?

A,

So it seems Lucius has been spending his spare time trying to find the Potter boy. He and some of his...well the word friends doesn't seem quite right for them, cronies? Followers? Not quite right either. Anyway he, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle have a theory that the child was able to defeat the Dark Lord because he's destined to be an even greater Dark Wizard. Seems absolutely ridiculous considering his parentage but time will tell in the end. In the meantime he's instructing Draco in potions. Severus comes over on breaks to help. Draco is also learning the history of the wizarding world and our separation from the Muggles.

Andi,

And now Father has died, I am in essence an orphan, and very lonely orphan as both of my parents are deceased as are all aunts and uncles, and while both of my sisters are living I can contact neither. Oh I've thought a hundred time over the past several months about how I might talk to you, how I might reach you. Now that both parents are gone it should be easier and yet I know that my husband would never approve. It's not that I've grown to love him, he is a companion, and most of the time an enjoyable companion. However if I tried to contact you, reestablish our relationship, should you even be willing to do so, I fear he would divorce me and keep me from Draco, so much as I love you dear sister I will do nothing. I would not be able to live without my son in my life. I hope that you can understand that being a mother yourself. Rather I hope that in the future should I ever be able to get this to you that you will understand my reasoning.

 _Andromeda closed the book, laid her head back, and closed her eyes. She and Cissy had missed out on so much of each other's lives. "Our parents are dead, do I care? Did I when I read their obituaries in the Prophet? No, by then they were long out of my life."_

 _She stood and went for a piece of parchment. She wrote a short note._

 _Cissy,_

 _I'm reading your journal. I wish I could have been with you when Draco was born. I wish you could have been with me when Nymphadora was born. I do understand why you chose your child over your sister. If I had had to make the choice between being married to someone I didn't love or losing my daughter there would have been no choice to make. I'm not saying I'm going to forgive you or try to have a relationship with you but I will keep reading._

 _Andi_

 _Finished writing she called out, "Tippy!"_

 _Moments later the elf popped into the kitchen._

" _Yes Mistress Andromeda?"_

" _Please take this to my sister."_

" _Yes, ma'am, right away."_

" _Thank you Tippy."_

" _Mistress Andromeda is not needing to thank Tippy, this is Tippy's job."_

" _I always thank those who do a job for me, especially when they do it well."_

" _Mistress Narcissa says thank you too though she is not needing to either," with that the elf popped away again._

 _Andromeda smiled thinking of both she and her sister being kind to house elves, then laughing aloud at what their Mother would have said. Casting a quick Tempus she knew she had a little time until Teddy awoke from his nap, she'd have to read more of the journal later. With a quick flick of her wand she transformed the journal into a bobby pin, and tucked it into her hair._


End file.
